Fair Play
by Imbelossien
Summary: [KakaIru] Iruka hurries off one morning and forgets something important. If Kakashi's mystery is his face under his mask, this is Iruka's. (no spoilers, pure jounin love)


**FAIR PLAY**

- I don't own Naruto. Or his kinky teachers, for that matter. This is for Rach, who challenged me to write something a tad bit humorous for a change. ;

- This contains **yaoi**, which means guys on guys, which means I've taken two Naruto dude characters and let them play and go at it. Please do us both a favor and NOT read if you're squeamish with this.

- I'd say it's set anytime before the last round of the Chuunin exam, but I love Hayate too much to not include the poor sickly dear, so heck, make it AU for all I care. ; (goho goho) Let's all give love to our local TB-ridden jounin, shall we?

* * *

The alarm rang shrill in the cold morning, but a hand immediately shot out from under the rumpled covers and with precision gleaned from years of throwing a kunai, tossed the clock to the other side of the room, straight into the clothes hamper, where it was muffled among the dirty laundry.

A bleary eye opened, and a head tried to rise from the pillows, but the same hand gently pushed it back down.

"Go back to sleep," a low voice chided. "Just the damn clock."

"Hooo-kayyy," came the yawn-stifled reply, and bodies shifted for a moment under the sheets before all was still again. As the room faced the east, the sun slowly trickled in the shuttered windows, falling on the two sleeping forms on the bed.

"Good Lord, it's daylight!"

Chocolate-brown eyes suddenly snapped wide open, and the slighter of the two shot up straight in bed. He winced at the sudden action, pulling already-sore muscles as he struggled to get to a standing position.

His pale-haired partner chuckled softly beside him. "So it is." Amusement colored the sleep-softened tone. "Told you to go back to sleep. You need to, ah, rest a bit after that."

Iruka glared weakly at the comment, rubbing circles on the small of his back. A blush made its way to his cheeks. "Well, you could've… you could've used a bit of restraint, you know. It…it' s not like it's such a big—" he trailed off, blush deepening as images from an exhausting—yet more than gratifying—evening flashed through his head.

A cobalt blue eye twinkled manically from underneath soft white bangs. "Big? Big what, sensei?"

"Deal!" Iruka choked off, shaking his head vigorously as if to dispel the thoughts. He began to frantically gather hastily-discarded pieces of clothing from all over the small room, grimacing once in a while from the awkward gait he was forced to adopt.

Kakashi chuckled again and rolled onto his stomach, watching his panicked lover as the latter limped about the room. "Aww, you give me too much credit. It's not like you didn't 'restrain' yourself either, sensei," He received another glare from the man. "And what's the rush? It's a Friday morning, and your students could do with a bit of patience training." He waved a hand nonchalantly. "Useful in reconnaissance and hunting, you know."

"It's trapping day, and I promised I'd meet them outside the classroom thirty minutes before the first bell," Iruka was babbling, as he sorted out his undershirt and pants from among the mess of clothes. He automatically thought of ironing them, but a glance at impending daylight told him he didn't have much time. wrinkling his nose distastefully he pulled his day-old underpants on. He had no time for a full shower; dashing into the bathroom, he rinsed his mouth once, twice, with mouthwash, and splashed cold water on his upper body.

Kakashi stretched languidly on the bed, as if to completely negate the hastiness of his partner's pace. "Well, I still say it's a good 'learning opportunity' for them. You can always say you were lost. Or you were derailed by a swarm of evil mosquitoes. Or that the Hokage had asked you to drop by the office for a bit."

Iruka emerged from the bathroom, face dripping, hurriedly fastening his shin binders and sandals. "I've got two Aburame children who know the bug ecosystem of the entire country like the back of their hands, and the Sandaime's grandson himself. And I can't keep them waiting, because Kami-sama knows what they would come up with, that rowdy bunch, while nobody's keeping an eye on them!" So saying, he grabbed his vest, adjusted the scroll pouches and strode to the window.

Kakashi's gaze softened at the sound of his dolphin's concerned tone. If anything, Iruka was probably the most effective academy teacher in all of Konoha—which explained why he always got the problem students. Mission orphans, compulsive geniuses, unmannered miscreants all filed in Iruka's classroom five days a week. Every class was a mission to Iruka, and although this sometimes wore his nerves thin, he produced strong-hearted, determined young shinobi.

Kakashi's own current charges, the blonde kyuubi host in particular, were Iruka's "trophies", so to speak.

Iruka of course, in his earnestness, did not know that.

He pulled the younger man down for a kiss as the latter reached over the headboard to slide the glass panel of the window open. "Will I see you in the mission room?" he murmured against his lover's lips.

"Mmmm…I'll be later than…mmm…usual, but!" Iruka pulled away quickly before the kiss escalated into something more heated, "it's not likely you're going to be punctual anyway." He playfully winked at his naked-under-the-sheets lover and launched himself out from the sill.

That was true enough, Kakashi thought as he settled himself in for another two hours of dozing. Besides, Iruka would be forced to stay overtime and then maybe they would have the room all to themselves.

A dreamy grin affixed itself onto the jounin's face as he dozed off, already an image of a blushing and playfully resisting Iruka forming behind his eyelids. Those long, paneled mission tables were starting to promise something very kinky indeed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He had forgotten many things in his haste, of course. Among them were his forehead protector, his daily ledger, his correcting pen, and his ponytail band. He had an extra forehead protector in his teacher's locker in school, and he had taught trapping too often to need class notes. Kurenai always kept a mug full of assorted pens, and he was sure she would not mind if he borrowed one for the day.

Consciously he ran a hand through his dark brown hair as he leapt across rooftops and street poles in the direction of the academy. He had nothing on him to tie his hair back as efficiently as his elastic band did, but he had heard it snap under Kakashi's impatient tugging. He would have to get a new one. He kept a box of it at his own apartment, but he made sure they each lasted long enough.

He briefly considered tying it back with the sash of his forehead protector, but dismissed the thought. He would probably end up looking like Sakura.

The wind whipped stray locks across his face. _Oh well, what the heck,_ he thought to himself as he neared the building. Already he could hear his kids from a block away. _It's not so bad to let my hair loose, once in a while as the saying goes._

He quickly rounded the entranceway, again running a hand to smoothen out his mane. He could see another chuunin teacher striding out to chastise his lot, and psyched himself for an apology and a scolding.

"Kazuya-sensei, good morning!" Iruka breathlessly called out as he jogged in the direction of his class, ignoring the ache in his lower back that Kakashi's libido had induced. "I'm sorry I was a bit late, I…I forgot some things in my place so I had to turn back, but I'll take over for now. My apologies for the inconvenience!" He bowed deeply to his older colleague.

There was silence, heads turned, and Iruka could feel many pairs of eyes staring at him in shocked disbelief. He blinked and straightened up.

"Erm, if you please, Kazuya-sensei, I set them out here because we were supposed to practice trapping for half a day," Iruka explained sheepishly, uncomfortable at the way the bespectacled teacher openly stared at him. "I hope you won't be, um, further troubled?"

Slowly, Kazuya blinked and nodded. Iruka thought he looked rather like a character on a slow-motion video. "In-indeed, Iruka-sensei. Ahem." The other man cleared his throat impulsively. "They…they weren't much trouble. Good luck, and have a nice day."

Iruka bowed again as the other teacher slowly turned back to the doorway, all the while sporadically turning back and casting blinking gazes at him. _Poor Kazuya-sensei must have had a terrible week as well_, he thought.

"Okay you guys," he said sternly, putting on his strictest Teacher Look and facing the class. "I don't show up for a few minutes but that doesn't mean you cause a riot out here as if you had Konoha all to yourself. As punishment, trapping will be suspended until after lunch, and we will spend the whole morning doing shinobi calisthenics."

He felt sorry for the class, really, they had been so excited to go out on their own, and trapping promised so much fun. He had planned to dismiss them early after their morning excursion, announce it a half-day class or so, but punishments had to meted out to bad behavior.

He expected a chorus of protests, but got instead a ripple of mild disappointment from his normally mutinous lot.

"Starting with forty laps around the campus, now!"

They all started to trudge, and then trot in line, but heads turned his way, and eyes blinked in sheer astonishment. A hand tugged at his pant leg, and he looked down to see a blushing ward nervously wringing her small hands in apprehension.

"Kaori-chan, I'm sure you weren't part of the trouble your classmates caused, but you must understand that you're part of the group, hence face punishment along with your teammates. Now hurry along—"

"I know that, sensei," she blurted out, big eyes turned up to meet his imploringly, admiringly. "And…and I…" she blushed harder, "I'm sorry!" she cried, dashing away to join her classmates.

It was Iruka's turn to blink questioningly at the child's retreating back. Kaori had never, never spoken a word since he first met the child a term ago. What had induced her to speak up over something as—trivial perhaps?—commonplace as misbehaving classmates?

Shaking his head, he decided to use his spare time doing the morning exercises he forsook for a couple of hours more in bed with his silver-haired lover.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was, certainly, a very strange day for Umino Iruka. It seemed as if people looked at him a little differently than usual. Some acted way out of their normal league just to speak to him.

Apart from Kaori, several of his students acted rather oddly from time to time. Aburame Shoji, who was the more withdrawn of the two brothers in his class, and who hated unnecessary physical contact, approached Iruka at recess and showed him several local mosquito species that the boy had collected by himself. Several of the girls left him randomly picked mountain flowers on his desk. Inuzuka Rukka, a hyperactive bully and boy-beater, shyly and politely offered to share her "special lunch". Even her normally snarling puppy, Achi, timidly licked his fingers and allowed him to scratch at his ear.

Initially he had panicked, all the possible wrong reasons flooding his mind: was this some ploy to unleash a class-wide disaster prank on him? Was he walking around in some strange genjutsu while his real class moped in the woods? Was Konohamaru influencing his classmates to give him the slip?

He had let his paranoia run off in his head until it simply turned to confusion. What in the world had happened to his class? They were almost reluctant to leave even after he had dismissed them, some of the children approaching him to ask redundant questions.

"Kids, you're dismissed now, and I really have to go. I still have to help man the mission desk for the returning teams, and I will be terribly late if I don't leave soon. You all did well despite this morning's trouble." He smiled at them all. "No quiz on Monday."

This earned him a cheer and he finally slipped away. He had run into the frowning child-genius, Hyuuga Hanabi in the hallway though, and she had pulled him down and whispered to his ear almost ominously, "Do you not _see_ it at all, sensei?" after which she carefully tucked back a strand of hair from her teacher's face, blinked once, flushed lightly, and ran out into the yard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There were people in the mission room milling about, waiting for the papers to come in. Iruka was aware, for the nth time that day, of the heads turning and the eyes following his stiff movements.

"Iruka-sensei, how was trapping today?"

He turned, mildly surprised, at an approaching Genma. The sandy-haired jounin gave him a wink as he fell into stride. "Kazuya-san said you took your class out for trapping exercises, but not without letting them run a couple of miles in punishment for disrupting classes. Trapping used to be a very troublesome subject to teach. How'd it go?"

"Very well, thanks," he replied, wondering in the back of his mind what had caused the normally devil-may-care substitute teacher to be interested in small talk.

"Yeah," Genma agreed, chewing thoughtfully on his ever-present toothpick. "You know, when your class gets to be a bit troublesome than usual, feel free to call in sick and let me handle it. Sometimes what the brats need is a change of face to reinforce discipline." He gave Iruka a twinkling sidelong glance. "Of course, so you could rest up as well."

"Very kind of you, Genma-san," Iruka replied sheepishly, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear. It was true his hair constantly got in his face now that it was unbound, but it also relaxed his scalp a bit, a pleasant change from the familiar tension of pulling it back to a ponytail. He thought he ought to do it more often.

Genma's amber eyes seemed to follow the movement. "Yeah well, you always seem to get the worst brats of the lot. Offer stands, okay?" He draped an arm about a mildly startled Iruka as the younger chuunin prepared to take his place behind the table. "You seem a bit harried today."

Iruka scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed gesture. "I wasn't exactly able to finish filing the reports that came in yesterday like I promised I would. I ahh, I had t-to leave early, something ca-came up." He tried to fight the blush that came with the memory of Kakashi and the backroom incident the day before, taking his seat behind the table.

A rough hacking noise to his right, and a light tap on his shoulder. Iruka turned to have three thick file folders nearly shoved in his face by a slightly grinning Hayate.

"I, um, finished it for you (cough) yesterday (cough)," the other jounin explained, managing a small grin. Iruka did not see Genma beside him give the sickly man a measuring, challenging look. Hayate smirked back coolly, before reverting a baggy-eyed stare at the scarred chuunin. He hacked quietly a few more times before resuming, "You should be able to (cough) find everything (cough, cough) in there."

He really was about to respond with a grateful little flush if Anko had not suddenly caught him in a pseudo-stranglehold from behind. As it was, he was rocked back in his chair, the female jounin's arms tight around his neck in an affectionate glomp.

"Oh Iruka-sensei, you look absolutely gorgeous today, you're practically blooming!" Iruka responded with a mouthed "nani?" as he fought for breath. Anko didn't seem to mind. "Mmmm, what's your shampoo, Iruka-sensei, I absolutely _love_ how it smells."

He bristled slightly in response as she nuzzled the top of his head once. Genma had narrowed his eyes a little and shifted his toothpick to the other side of his mouth, an anticipatory challenge set in his stance. Hayate beside him hacked a little more forcefully. Anko had pulled her lips into a slight sneer.

"Oh, I see Genma-san and Hayate-san are here now," she said almost deliberately, loosening her hold on the teacher in her grasp. Iruka leaned forward on the table, panting slightly, tendrils of dark brown hair all over his face. First his students, now his colleagues too? What was up with his friends today?

"Anko, behave," Kurenai had appeared from the doorway, Asuma not far behind. She gave Iruka one long, very soft look with her crimson eyes. "He must have had a very long day. All of you, give him some room to breathe." After offering a rare smile to a stunned Iruka, she turned on Asuma almost ruthlessly.

"You _will_ take your place on that _far _end of the table, won't you, _Asuma_?" she said in clipped, threatening tones, a statement rather than a question. The bearded man opened his mouth to respond, closed it shut soundlessly, and went to comply, a small pink tinge on his cheek.

"Aaaah, Kurenai-san, I was supposed to switch shifts with you for the rest of the week if you remember, so you don't need to be bothered here," Iruka offered politely, the tension that had webbed between his colleagues making him feel much like an unknowing bug stuck in its center. Was he missing something? Hanabi's words echoed briefly in his head.

The hostility in her red eyes was as open as an invitation of blood, and Kurenai stared at the other three jounin as she said in deceptively dulcet tones, "Oh, that's fine, Iruka-sensei, I heard you went trapping today, a vexing, vexing course it is. Kids keep on running away on you. Besides I wanted to check out _something_ for myself."

Hayate's cough sounded strained but firm. "I'm sure Iruka-sensei managed very well," he replied in an annoyed tone, stepping closer and putting a hand on Iruka's shoulder. He hacked softly once. "Didn't you, sensei."

"Ha-hai," was all he could say, almost stifled by the heated chakra all four emitted at the same time at such a close range. "Guys? Um, is there something you ought to be telling me? Er, it's time for us to take the reports now…" Absentmindedly, he ran a hand through his hair.

"You know, to be fair with you all, I'm probably the only one who has a good reason to be here," Genma said a bit too testily for his nature, chewing on his toothpick in an aggravated manner.

Anko laughed sharply as she sat on the edge of the table close to Iruka. Her dark eyes glinted almost defiantly. "Well, we _do _have a predicament here, don't we?"

"Actually, you don't."

All of them spun around to regard the owner of the voice, who was now standing in the doorway of the mission room, lazy slouch and garish orange book in place. Iruka felt relief at the sight of his silver-haired lover but also surprise at the other's apparent…punctuality. They had barely opened the mission rooms a few minutes earlier, and now Kakashi, who liked making him wait until the last minute, was strolling in so casually?

Well, not so casually, for that matter. Because although he was now walking slowly across the room toward them, nose still buried in his Icha Icha, Iruka felt dread climb a slow crescendo with every step the masked jounin took, and recognized it vaguely as a reaction to something akin to, but not quite, killing intent.

It reached out, like tendrils of an approaching storm, straight at where he sat in the middle of the small crowd of jounins.

Kakashi's chakra seemed to part and overwhelm even the tightly fused, warring ones that had trapped him a while ago. Kurenai had directed her gaze at Kakashi, aggression making way for wariness. Anko slowly slid off the table and glared weakly. Hayate wheezed and took his hand off Iruka's shoulder. Genma managed an almost soundless "Aa," before shifting into a slightly defensive stance.

"Oi, Kakashi, early today aren't we," Asuma called out from his corner of the room. He was probably the only one who was unaffected by the Copy Ninja's concentrated chakra, far away as he was.

"Oh, the kids did an awfully quick job today, finished a bit after noon. Thought I would do Iruka-sensei a favor and pass the reports on time," came the lazy drawl, and Iruka sucked in a breath as the dangerous, almost ANBU-level intent climbed up a few notches higher. "After all, he's _had_ a long day with the kids, ne."

Kakashi stopped a few feet from the table and closed his book with a soft snap, eye crinkled closed with a smile. When he looked up to regard the small assembly gathered around his dolphin, his eye was now narrowed to a dangerous slit.

"It's actually very simple, you know. There really wasn't a problem in the first place, Anko-san. Well there certainly will be, if all of you insist, but it certainly will be _your _ problem now, not mine or Iruka-sensei's ne." He addressed everyone in the room in that one statement, everyone except Iruka. A sort of vacuum formed in that small part of the room where Iruka sat.

The chuunin himself was vaguely aware of the cold sweat that trickled down the side of his face, plastering his hair to his skin. It was a nonchalant answer, but reading underneath the tone, it was pretty overwhelming. They were now, right here, in the middle of the storm that was Kakashi sensei's—wrath? Confusion again colored his thoughts. Why on earth was Kakashi _angry_?

The sickly Hayate beside him shivered with a suppressed coughing fit.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei," Iruka greeted finally, clearing his throat and standing up, pleading with the other man to stop whatever he was doing.

"Iruka-sensei," came the reply, the tone implying playful, teasing things. Iruka blushed; to the others it was the final mark of territory. "Naruto has been egging me on to treat him to ramen, and I figured, why not, for today. You want to come along? He'd like that. After all, Kurenai-sensei badly wants her shift back, you might as well give it to her." He smiled under the mask again.

The dark-haired woman visibly stiffened. Iruka hurriedly stacked the file folders he'd received and circled the table to get to Kakashi's side. He nodded once in silent appreciation towards Hayate.

"We-ell, if he and Sasuke and Sakura did as good as you say they did, they deserve to be treated out as well, but you're helping with the bill, Kakashi-sensei. Maybe some place other than the Ichiraku?" So saying, he hurriedly walked away from the group, pausing only briefly to tug at Kakashi's sleeve in warning.

"Go on ahead, sensei," the silver-haired jounin replied in a still ominously jovial tone, gaze level and deadly now that his darker-skinned lover had moved past ground zero. "Or we'll be left with two-seater tables only." A sharp glint in his visible eye. "_There won't be room for others._"

He cast one final glare over the group before turning on his heels and ambling away out through the door, bringing with him the heaviness that had hung over the room.

It took a few moments for the others to get their bearings back. Hayate was the first to break the silence, erupting into violent, muffled coughs. Kurenai let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and wordlessly walked to where Asuma sat, who an "I-told-you-so" look in his face. Anko pursed her lips and pouted, releasing the fist she had balled by her side.

The rest of the room resumed a subdued mission room chatter. Genma slowly stretched to the side.

"Yes, well, clearly that wasn't a fair match at all," he said resignedly, echoing the thought everyone else in the room had had.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Iruka frowned at his lover's disposition as they walked down the avenue from the Academy. Even while they moved the jounin's single eye darted about watchfully, ready to glare at any passersby who happened to look in their direction.

"Hey," he said sternly.

"What."

Whatever had affected his students and his co-teachers, affected Kakashi in an adverse way, he observed. "What's wrong?"

The silver-haired man turned to him briefly, still scowling. "Nothing."

Now Iruka was a very good judge of character, and quite an adept at reading Kakashi's almost eccentric, yet subtle, mood swings. He was also rather good at handling children, in which case the situation he found himself in at that moment made him want to laugh out loud. He thought he had heard a pout at the tail-end of that word.

Kakashi wasn't brooding about anything serious. He was _sulking_. Like any one of Iruka's elementary charges who'd lost some petty classroom game. A realization trickled into him, and a hand flew to his mouth in surprise.

Kakashi was _jealous_. The actions of his co-teachers earlier that day suddenly made sense. Genma, offering to take over his rowdy class; Hayate filing his paperwork for him; Anko, in her brash, frank way, who'd seized him and commented on his smell; Kurenai, and even Asuma and Kazuya-sensei, who had looked at him with a suspicious flush on their cheeks. His _students_, indeed, even _they _reacted, which explained the almost sudden change in the children's demeanor and overall class participation.

It was him, all along. They had all been trying to _hit_ on him, in some strange way or the other. He brushed back a strand of stray hair that swept across his eyes. The words of the pale-eyed Hanabi came back to him, and suddenly he understood why. Despite himself, a blush started to bloom across his face.

The schoolteacher bit his lip to keep from laughing as he regarded his lover from the corner of his eye. It was not the deadly Copy Ninja walking beside him now, slouched and frowning. It was, in Iruka's eyes, an extremely cross six-year-old rimming along the edges of a spectacular tantrum.

"Hey, why don't we stop over at my place for a bit, I'd like to drop off something first," he suggested, getting a low grunt in reply. The two changed directions and reached their destination without another word between them.

Iruka closed the door behind him and immediately wound two arms around his lover's waist, gently laying his head against Kakashi's back. "Stop that," he chided gently, much as he would to a younger charge. "They're just not used to the sight yet. Besides, it was accidental."

He felt the taller man stiffen against him, and reassuringly rubbed his cheek against the back of Kakashi's shoulder.

"Temeee. They were all being stupid. Who does Genma think he is, playing nice guy and getting close like that? Hayate that damned sickly bastard is probably contagious. Anko of course, has to pull her weight around. And Kurenai! Sheesh, she and Asuma are practically _married_, the way they hang around each other, and she has to flirt with someone openly like that? Yarou! And did you see how that new chuunin trash manning the receptionist desk ogled at you? I really should've—"

Iruka slowly turned his ranting, irate jounin around, and softly pressed his lips against Kakashi's masked mouth, effectively silencing him. He pulled away slightly, hands going around his lover's neck, dipping a bushy head forward and undoing the lopsided forehead protector so that their foreheads touched, and he was looking deep into mismatched eyes.

"Kakashi." He murmured, a gentle reprimand in that one word.

Kakashi shuddered and sighed. Beneath the mask, Iruka could see a small pout in the man's mouth, and teasingly traced a finger over it. This earned him a sulky look, and a fuller pout, so that Iruka laughed lightly and gently pulled the mask down.

"I should kill them tonight, in their sleep," the taller man grumbled, arms coming around to wrap themselves tightly around his lover's trim waist. "In some strange genjutsu where they would all suffer in slow mental torture."

Iruka laughed softly. "And would you kill my students too, if I told you that they also treated me differently? If you did, you know, I'm sure most of the leading families of this village, the Hokage himself included, would be after your head." He nipped playfully at the other man's chin. "_I_ would be too," he added, mock-sternly.

Indigo and red eyes darted away for a moment, and a slight blush stained his cheek. "I—well, _fine_. But it's different." Kakashi's eyes widened for a moment when his dolphin suddenly sucked at his bottom lip. "You only ever put your hair down when you're at home," he pointed out sullenly.

Iruka understood what Kakashi was implying, and he felt a small flash of guilt eat at him for a moment. The words, _The same way I only ever put down my facemask when I'm alone with you_ echoed in the silence, wisps of a thought that never fully formed into speech.

"Oh Kakashi." His heart felt like spilling over as he embraced the taller man fully, tightly, resting his head against a well-muscled shoulder. He felt hands skim up his back and tangle softly in his hair. Iruka leaned back against the caress. He looked at Kakashi with half-lidded eyes, one hand coming up to brush back silvery bangs.

Iruka let his actions speak for him, as he sealed his lips over the jounin's pursed ones, passion coaxing out the perverse, teasing lover that had been, to some extent, cause to blame for the very problem the latter had fumed about. Tongues tangled immediately as a hungry mouth devoured his, slipping between his teeth, flicking against his own, muffling involuntary groans that might have escaped his throat. The hand on the back of his head pressed him closer, and Iruka fisted his hands against the back of Kakashi's shirt in an attempt to control himself.

When they parted for air they were both panting, Iruka was blushing, saliva stringing the small distance between their mouths, quavering with every heated breath. A strong hand had slipped beneath the waistband of his pants, cupping his backside, kneading it erotically whilst pressing Iruka's lower body against his lover's obviously hardening front.

Oddly-colored eyes sparkled almost manically before teeth began scraping gently against his jaw. Iruka gasped as his lover fixed a mouth against his neck, sucking in earnest and licking at the spot, effectively marking the man.

"Indeed," came an almost growled assent. "But they will never have this either. Ever." The hand on his ass kneaded once more, and Iruka moaned, as Kakashi deftly picked his slighter lover up and carried him to the room, tantrum quite forgotten.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Iruka awoke the next day, the soreness of last night and the day before effectively persuading him to stay home and forgo the weekly teacher's meeting. After the affair yesterday, he wasn't quite sure he wanted to brush elbows with his colleagues so soon. He would wait until Monday.

He raised his head slightly to catch a glimpse of the digital clock on his side table.

"Go back to sleep," came the sleepy murmur.

Iruka looked down fondly at the slumbering man beside him, a contentment spreading to warm the insides of his chest. The face that intrigued half of Konoha lay in his bed right now, soft silver hair spilling against cream-colored sheets, mouth slightly open. He very lightly traced a high cheekbone, a perfect nose, the scar that ran along the side of Kakashi's face.

This face was bared to him alone. This was 'his'.

Iruka snuggled in closer to the warm chest that rose and fell with each breath, smiling to himself as a hand began to play with his hair.

"Good morning," he smiled, whispering softly to Kakashi's ear, before settling in for another few hours of sleep.

* * *

-I tried putting in Gai-sensei, but he's too off-tangent, character-wise, for me to handle. And knowing him, I probably would have to include a fight scene where he eggs Kakashi on to fight for the right to go out with such "youthful beauty." Now a bratty 6-year old Kakashi is more adorable, and can be easily bribed with shy 6-year old Iruka. D 

- Aaah, Iruka and his tousled, un-ponytailed "sexed up" look. -nosebleeds in a corner- Please leave a note if you enjoyed it. Thanks to Goukii and Rach. :D


End file.
